


betta fish

by billionairevolleyboysclub



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post S7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billionairevolleyboysclub/pseuds/billionairevolleyboysclub
Summary: James and Keith get together and a PDA problem ensues.There’s an estimate making its way around the Garrison that Keith and James don’t stop sucking face for at least 6 hours of the day. And that’s a conservative estimate by any standards. News quickly spreads of the new couple and soon it’s not just the MFE team running into their various rendezvous, but also team Voltron.Granted, it’s almost impossible not to run into them.





	betta fish

The first encounter happens with they’re walking to the locker rooms near the launchpad. In retrospect, Rizavi thinks maybe they’ve brought it upon themselves by gossiping about the two of them so often, but the Garrison can be a small space and there’s only so much drama to keep them entertained in the down periods between missions. And James and Keith? There are enough intense glances and pointed silent treatments between those two to keep the masses talking for days.

Masses, in this case, being Rizavi, Kinkade, and Leifsdottir on their way to change into their flight suits.

“Guess who I saw having what looked like a pretty heated conversation last night around the officers’ lounge?”

“Who?” Kinkade asks, entertaining Rizavi’s tone.

“James and Keith.”

Kinkade raises his eyebrow at her, skeptical.

“Really? They’ve evolved to actually talking to each other already?”

“That was faster than projected.” Leifsdottir pipes up.

“Yeah, Who knows,” Rizavi replies, pushing open the door to the locker room, “maybe at this rate they’ll actually get together by the end of the—”

Her words die in her throat as she walks through the doorway and immediately stops in her tracks. Kinkade and Leifsdottir come to equally screeching halts beside her.

Pressed up against a row of lockers, mouths pressed together so hard it can’t possibly be comfortable, are Keith and James, looking like they’re about halfway to third base. Keith has James pinned to the locker and his hand has disappeared into James’ pants, while James maintains a firm grip on Keith’s ass.

Leifsdottir lets out a small shriek next to her and immediately turns on her heel. “I think I have another flight suit in my room.”

James and Keith finally separate their faces at the noise, and James turns to look at Rizavi and Kinkade, lips bright red.

“Oh. Hey guys.”

His hand is still planted on Keith’s ass.

An inappropriately long second later, Keith’s hand reluctantly snakes out of James’ pants as Rizavi and Kinkade show no signs of leaving.

Rizavi takes her glasses off, giving them a good rub against her uniform just to dust them off a bit.

“So,” she starts, adjusting her glasses back on her face. _Yep. Still James and Keith_. “I’m guessing your conversation last night went well?”

____

And so it starts.

____

There’s an estimate making its way around the Garrison that Keith and James don’t stop sucking face for at least 6 hours of the day. And that’s a conservative estimate by any standards. News quickly spreads of the new couple and soon it’s not just the MFE team running into their various rendezvous, but also team Voltron.

Granted, it’s almost impossible _not_ to run into them.

They’ve gotten to feverishly making out in public, in corridors, before meetings, after meetings, before meals, between basically any sliver of time in which they might find themselves together.

And Shiro is happy for Keith, don’t get him wrong, but it’d be easier to be happy for him if he didn’t feel the need to avert his gaze every time he spotted Keith within so much as a five-foot radius from James.

They’re all in the hangar right before the MFEs launch on a routine survey trip and the hairs on the back of his neck already begin to stand up in dread as he anticipates the need to intervene.

Keith steps up to the cockpit of James’ fighter, waiting until James is settled into the pilot’s seat before placing his hand on his shoulder and leaning his head down for a kiss. Shiro catches a glimpse of James’ quick smile before he leans upward to meet Keith’s mouth for a brief second before breaking apart quickly.

Shiro lets out a sigh of relief.

Keith, however, doesn’t let go of James’ shoulder, frowning for a second before turning James’ head back to face him and capturing his lips again.

A second goes by.

And then another one.

It’s around the fifth second when Shiro catches a glimpse of way too much tongue than is appropriate in the moment that Shiro clears his throat pointedly.

They don’t hear him.

Keith is beginning to loop a thigh into the MFE’s cockpit and Shiro is certain that if he lets this go on another second Keith will be straddling James in the cockpit for sure.

“Officer Griffin,” Shiro calls out flatly.

James breaks away from Keith, a startled flush beginning to work its way up his neck. Keith doesn’t even glance Shiro’s way, still staring at James.

“Ready for take-off?”

“Ready sir,” James calls out, clearing his throat.

Keith finally hops off the MFE.

Shiro resists the urge to rub at his temples.

_____

Meetings are the worst. Shiro knows Keith is probably processing everything subconsciously and is still listening, but the least he could do is look at Commander Holt when he speaks.

Instead, he has his gaze highly trained on James for most of the meeting. James, to his credit, spends most of his time looking staunchly at Holt, except for the moments where he lapses and glances at Keith every now and then, letting his face fall into a dopey lovey-dovey expression before snapping back to attention.

Shiro swears he can see the tips of Keith’s fangs drop the longer he stares at Griffin. He doesn’t want to know.

__

He tries to talk to Keith first when he runs into him in the officers’ lounge.

“Hey, Keith. You know I’m really happy for you and Officer Griffin right?” He starts, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

Keith takes a large bite of his apple, replying around the half-chewed particles in his mouth. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, uh—I’m very glad you two have found each other. But Pidge has also told me you’ve been twenty minutes late to morning lion testing every day this week.”

Keith doesn’t even have the grace to look embarrassed when he replies with a straight face.

“I was just caught up in something. Won’t happen again.”

And he grabs a second apple, walking out, hardly bothering to disguise his slight limp.

Shiro determines Keith is a lost cause.

___

He decides to try the more rational half a couple of days later.

He pulls Griffin aside after lunch, doing his best to address the problem without outright accusing the two of subjecting the entire Garrison to their multiple PDA violations for the past week and a half. “—So if you two could just be more…discreet…in the future, I think it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Griffin, who’d been nodding and interjecting with an occasional “yes sir” throughout Shiro’s lecture, suddenly seems to be hit with an understanding of the topic at hand and immediately looks so mortified that he drops the honorific.

“People have noticed?” He balks.

Shiro is immensely proud of how he keeps his eyes from bulging out of his head.

_It’s hard not to when you both show up looking like you’ve been mauled half the time and people keep running into you two making out like teenagers in public hallways the other half._

“Yes.” is all he says back.

James swallows hard, and his gaze is suddenly pleading as he drops his voice.

“It's just—it's his sex drive…it’s, not human.”

Shiro wishes the ground would swallow him up. Not in his worst hormone-filled moments with Adam did he ever resort to talking about his sex life with his superiors. He thinks Iverson would’ve shut the door in his face faster than he had him quarantined.

He looks back at Griffin, steeling himself.

“Just—just talk to Keith about how you’re feeling,” He winces internally, “And be more private about it, that’s all.”

Griffin seems to suddenly come back to himself, shaking himself out of his shock. “You have my word we’ll be more discreet from now on sir.”

“Great. Good. Excellent.” Shiro stammers out, feeling suddenly done with the entire matter. After all, Griffin is a pretty good officer otherwise; this is really only a small bump in their professional relationship. He clasps a hand on Griffin’s shoulder in comradeship.

It rests there for only a second before James unfortunately can’t disguise his wince as Shiro’s hand strikes the edge of the collection of hickies on his neck.

Shiro pulls his hand back immediately.

“Dismissed, officer.”  
_____

Later that same day, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance find themselves in the officers’ lounge talking about the very issue of the week.

“We need to keep them separated if anything is ever going to get done around here,” Pidge grumbles, picking at her food.

“Shiro told me he talked to James. He said they should be more discreet from now on.”

It’s silent for a moment before Lance’s face wrinkles in confusion.

“Wait. Why? They really still fight that much?”

Hunk’s fork stops halfway to his mouth.

“Are you kidding?” Pidge finally asks, looking at Lance in disbelief.

Lance opens his mouth to respond before a loud _thump_ from the storage closet interrupts him. Something that sounds suspiciously like Keith’s muffled voice echoes out a second later.

Hunk and Pidge gather their belongings with a speed seen never before and they’re halfway out the door when Lance calls out. “Wait! You didn’t answer my question!”

He looks back toward the door to the storage closet curiously.

A shriek rings out across the hallway outside the lounge only a moment later.

“This is NOT being more discreet!”

**Author's Note:**

> in the words of Straight Culture, James is happily “whipped”. James and Keith getting together would 100% be a hormonal disaster. James has three years of angry pining under his belt and is definitely the “can hardly believe his luck damn my gfs so hot” type of guy and Keith’s the hot gf with years of repressed urges and inexperience plus prob Galra sex drive flooding his mind. Hence, disaster.
> 
> catch me on tumblr under the same name. comments always appreciated!!


End file.
